


Scheme

by Ynius



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Izaya, alpha mikado, alpha shizuo, izaya and shizuo are sex buddies, mikado and izaya are cousins, no one knows about that, omega anri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Mikado was tired to see his cousin so hated by the world. No one saw what he saw, so he thought that Izaya would never get a mate. Not that he has the courage to actually mate with the alpha he loves, Shizuo.But, with the help of his soon to be mate, Anri, he will play match mating and close this charade already.





	1. Chapter 1

When Mikado was looking at his cousin, he felt pity for him.

Orihara Izaya was his cousin from their mothers part. His mother was his mother's big sister. After some meetings, Mikado was invited to work for him. He accepted, of course.

No one beside those close to him knew he worked for an informant. And those who know, don't actually like him.

Mikado often wondered why? Why did no one see what he saw? How Iza-nii often covered the trace of Kadota-san, an influential member from his gang, Dollars, and a former Blue Square. How he avoided Eriza-san and Walker-san because it could be dangerous for them to be seen together.

How he protected the person he loved the most.

He destroyed some lifes, yes. But he saved much more. He wanted to reveal to Celty-san the true reason he kept her head hidden for so much time( because he was afraid Celty would turn against Shinra, one of the only people he could be seen together given his doctor reputation), but he knew Iza-nii would just lie.

When frustrated, he always lied.

He wanted to shout at Shinra-san to talk more nicely to Iza-nii, because his heart was made of glass, and every harsh reply from the doctor who knew him from his school days hurt more than actual wounds. But he couldn't, because Iza-nii would just laugh and tell another lie.

He wanted to tell his cousins, Mairu and Kururi, to show their love better. Iza-nii was dense in terms of love, so he doesn't understand if you don't tell him frank. But Iza-nii would just show some mask of his of disgust and shun them away.

He wanted to show the entire Tokyo that Iza-nii helped more people from the shadows than they would ever think of. The people whom he screws their lifes are already trash. But Iza-nii would dissaper or negate.

It wasn't fair. But thankfully, his soon to be mate, his classmate Sonohara Anri, knew what he was talking about. Even after he treated as he did, she didn't hated him. She actually made him to spill his true intentions about their talks.

Izaya wanted to protect the girl possessed by the demonic sword.

He trully was blessed when Anri accepted his courting. He could never have a mate who hated such a kind soul as Izaya's.

Even if Masaomi would never agree out loud, Mikado knew that Masaomi knew that Izaya did his best when the affair with the blues and yellows happened.

He wanted Izaya to have a mate too. He knew his heats were getting very hard to control. If Anri wasn't there to keep the pills under control, his healt would be in danger.

Mikado knew Izaya was having a sex buddy. And he knew who he was too. Heiwajima Shizuo was Orihara Izaya's love interest from the first time he saw him. Some would say love at first sight. But it ran deeper than that. And Mikado knew for sure that Shizuo-san was in love with Izaya too.

They made a truce when in bed. Once they entered an apartament that Izaya owned and no one knew about, except Mikado, they would be lovers. Outside, enemies.

Really, they were like kids at their first love. That, was weirdly acuarate.

When the heat hits, Izaya would lock himself in his room, and no one except Mikado would enter. Not that they couldn't, but Izaya wouldn't let them. He keep track of his heats days, and cancelled all his plans, especially with Shizuo-san, and call Mikado.

When in heat, the omega, as to not suffer, would keep a cloth to his scent gland that was from the person they facied. Mikado was in charge of keeping Shizuo-san's clothes. They were always the same, but they were kept in a box to perserve the smell.

Mikado hadn't had a hard time to get those, just some spilled coffee, a promise to clear them, then get a new one with the excuse it didn't washed very well.

Mikado was let to enter just because he had a smell that calmed Izaya. Anri said that too, that he smelled like winter and sun. A weird smell, in his opinion.

When in such days, Mikado would pamper Izaya as much he liked. He learned the trick from Anri, who didn't had to spend her heats alone, thankfully. If you kept an omega in heat distracted with his favourite things, then the omega wouldn't be so in pain from the missing alpha.

He would forever thank God for meeting Anri.

Shizuo and Izaya didn't want a mate. They made that clear time ago. They loved each other, unknow to the other, but they didn't wanted to mate with another. For them, just that stage( hiding, spending the ruts and heats away from the other) was enough for them. Or so they admitted to themself.

One time, when Izaya was in heat, he told tiredly to his cousin.

"Mikado...i can't anymore. Shizu-chan...shizu-chan has to be mine already! I can't support this feeling. Ot hurts... only when i'm beside him can i feel good. In body and soul alike... what can i do? Ne, Mikado...what can your cruel of a cousin do when he can't keep the most prized treasure he has?"

Mikado made him sleep, and the next morning he already forgot that cry for his alpha.

Both of them were afraid. Afraid to change the relationship between them. Afraid to make that step.

But Mikado would help them. He had to, if he wanted Izaya to be ever happy.

"Mikado?" Asked Anri confused. Mikado looked lost in thought for a while. They sat in Anri's bedroom, Anri sitting on Mikado's lap, nuzzling in his neck and scent. His hand were at her torso, and they were wearing pajamas. Trying to be more appealing to her future mate, she opted for a summer night dress, an one piece blue in color. Mikado seemed to like it very much, but now he seemed thoughtfull.

He snapped once he heard Anri saying his name.

"Ah, sorry, Anri. I was just thinking."

"About?" If Mikado was concerned about something, it would be his cousin, or her. She was in no danger, so Izaya was the one.

"Iza-nii. Anri. Could you please help me with something?"

"What?" She would help no matter the subject.

"I want Iza-nii and Shizuo-san mate. What do you think about this?"

"A wonderfull ideea. What my alpha wants, i will help him."

"Ha..." mikado sighed as he hugged Anri close, hiding his face in her bossom.

"Mikado?"

"I really love you, Anri. You understand me better that anyone else."

"Me and Kida-kun the same." She chuckled. He was in a playfull mood.

"Masaomi is with his soon to be mate now. I can't disturb him. But without you... i would have surely died in some corners."

"But we have each other now, don't we?"

"Of course." It was the truth, but Anri never liked those thought.

"So? What are you gonna do?" His angel asked.

He smirked thinking of the game board play Izaya teached him. The one with the go, chess and shogi. He imaged the board in his head, and moved the queen. He was an expert at this game, thanks to Izaya.

"Anri. We need to make Izaya think we broke up, because you found a stronger possible mate. That possible mate is Shizuo-san. In his eyes, you don't know about their true desires, but you know that Izaya loves Shizuo. You need to pressure him so that he will be convinced to ask Shizuo-san to mate him. His next heat should be next week, so that's the best time."

"And you?" Anri wasn't so excited about being separated from Mikado, even for a small period of time. But for Izaya-sa, she would sacrifice that time.

"Me... I will make Shizuo belive i want to make Iza-nii my mate." That thought gave him shivers, and he leaned against his lover, smelling her sweet smell and calming down. "Do you understand what I want to do?"

"Yes... a good plan, i should say. But until then, let me have my time."

"Anything for my queen."

They lost time loving each other, and in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro an alpha and an omega sneezed at the same time, but the plan was already in motion.

"Game on." Whispered Mikado against Anri's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an usual night. Namie had already left, not before hugging Mikado in thanks for sending her those photos of her younger brother at the hotpot. That beta always loved him when he send her those gifts.

Mikado was sorting some files, but he appeared distracted. Izaya sighed when he saw in what poor state his cousin was.

"Mikado. It's enough. Please tell me what it's going one with you. You seem...tired."

He watched as Mikado sighed and put the folders away, then turned as he hugged him. It was normal for him to show this kind of affection. They did grew up together, somewhat, after all.

"Iza-nii...Anri broke up with me...."

What?

"What?"

How could that be...? He knew that for Anri-chan, Mikado was her everything... so why...?

"It's seems she found another alpha. She liked him better. It's not like i don't resent that, but i can't help but feel sad..."

"Oh, Mikado...my poor cousin..." izaya hugged his kin close and tried to wipe the sad smell coming from him. He couldn't belive it. Mikado was one of the most powerful and wonderful alpha around here, beside Shizu-chan, so what was in her mind when she fell for another alpha?

"But, iza-nii... that alpha..."

"Hm?"

Someone was at the door. The bussiness hours didn't finished, but it was already late. So who was? Mikado went to open the door, only to pause when the client entered.

It was... Anri-chan. Why?

"Ah! Anri-chan! So good to see you! Please take a seat. Quite late for a job in Shinjuku, don't you think?"

"Izaya-san." She didn't even glanced at Mikado. Poor boy. "I came today not to ask you for information, but to tell you something."

"Hm? And what would you have for me?"

"As probably Ryuugamine-san already told you, we broke up." Ryuugamine-san...? Wasn't that too harsh? He could hear Mikado's heart break in little parts... "The alpha that caught my attention is unmated, but i have competition."

"And? You came here to get rid of her?"

"It would be impossible for you."

"There is nothing impossible for me-"

"Even if that competition if you?"

"Huh?" What did that meant? The only one he lusted after was... his eyes grew and he tighted the hold on his pants.

"Yes. The alpha i'm after is Shizuo-san."

The world came crashing down. He couldn't breath too well, and didn't even noticed when the girl left the appartement.

"Iza-nii?" Mikado asked slowly. Did they broke him...?" Wh-waaahh!" He went down on the sofa and tugged by Izaya, he was blinking at the ceiling.

"Mi-Mikadoo...what-what can i do?! Anri is a girl, so she has the advantage of childbirth, something i don't. What if Shizu-chan wants children?! What if he throws me away?!"

"Iza-nii...somewhat, i think the fault is mine."

"No!"

"But, if i hadn't fell inlove with her, she wouldn't had met Shizuo-san, and you wouldn't be like this! The only chance is to actually mate with him before her!"

"That's it."

"Huh?"

"I have to keep Shizu-chan. He was mine before she appeared."

"Then...you will invite him during you heat?"

"That's the only way.... if i'm more appealing than her to Shizu-chan, then i win."

In his mind, Mikado smirks, feeling his plan advance. Two go stones moved, followed by the king from shogi and bishop from chess.

"Good luck, Iza-nii."

He wouldn't need it.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Mikado stayed in Izaya's flat to take care of the crying omega.

His heart brokes every time he shows his face, but he takes comfort in the plan he would complete.

Izaya tells stories. Stories about how gentle is Shizuo when they're lovers, of how good he makes him feel, of how Shizuo is only his. He stops cursing Anri when he sees the way Mikado's face twist.

That night, Izaya cried himself to sleep. When Mikado was sure he was actually sleeping, he took out a recorder from his pants. He closed it and wondered how much should he let, because this would get to Shizuo to hear.

There are two more days still Izaya's heat begins. The next day, Mikado and Anri are invited to another hotpot. His heart breaks again when he tells his cousin that. Not much longer, and Izaya can come too. And he won't have to stay alone in his room during his heats, and he could say the truth. To everyone. Mikado longs for that moment of happiness for him.

When he arrives at Shinra's appartement, everyone was already there. He takes a seat beside Anri, as usual, because everyone is aware of his crush on her, not on their actual relationship. As long as he suppress his alpha scent, then no one can know that Anri's double smell comes from him.

His eyes found Anri and she ask concerned if he's alright.

"Yes. Had a hard night. That's all." He smiles, and he catch the guilty face Anri shows. "Dont worry. Everything would finish in a week at most." Because Izaya's heats are longer than most. The fact that he's unmated, plus that he's a male omega, make his heat keep until a week long. But this heat, Mikado won't be with him. Shizuo will be. That's for sure.

He turns to Shizuo, and he can feel his eyes on him. Shizuo feels concerned, he sees Mikado tired, and he thinks that Izaya makes him do weird things.

Mikado goes to him, and takes a seat in the opposite side.

"Hello, Shizuo-san. How do you feel?" He asks truthfully, and he apologize to everyone in the room for he's about to do. He knows that Shinra and Celty actually want Shizuo to have a mate, even if it would be Izaya that mate.

"Hey. I'm good. How's work? Is that bastard making you do suspicious work?"

"Not at all." He answers, well aware everyone in the room is listening closely. Everyone is curious about how works the relationship between Mikado and Izaya. "I actually have fun. Izaya-san is letting me do the office work, and i work alongside Namie-san. Izaya-san teaches me a lot of things. He even jokes around that when he retires, i will be his succesor."

Shizuo grunts. He never liked Izaya's job. He's aware that everyone in this room knows his twisted relationship of theirs, because of the smell, but no one ever questionated. "Take care of your body. Who knows what that bastard puts in you food."

"No way, Shizuo-san. Namie-san cooks. And she likes me a lot. I would be more concerned about Izaya-san. But i begged Namie-san not to put any strange things inside his food. He is too skinny."

That, Shizuo agreed. That omega was too skinny for his health. Even in their room, Shizuo tried to make Izaya eat more.

"But, once we mate, i will make sure he eats more." Smiled Mikado putting his hands in a so familiar way, but his words put everything to a stop.

"Huh?" Shizuo asked. He had to heard wrong. There was no way Izaya would ever-

"Wait a minute. What did you said? You and Izaya, mating?" Asked Kadota, so confused. Everyone else was. Celty even dropped her phone. Eriza was shocked. Anri looked shocked too. Maybe he put it the wrong way?

"Yes? What would surprize you? Izaya-san actually told me that in his eyes, i'm in top five of strong alpha in Tokyo. But in the fifth place. We even spend his heat together. It would be a given that i would want to mate with him. I saw him in his weakest moments, after all." He smiled when he heard the familiar crack. Shizuo broke his fork. But he continued. "Izaya-san told me of your relationship, Shizuo-san. And it's pains me that i have to tell you this news like this. But for your sake, i thought it was the best."

"Mikado. Let's go outside for a little." He raised himself from the table, and went outside, Mikado following him still smiling. In his mind, the game proceeded. They both ignored Shinra's alarmed "Sh-Shizuo?!"

Inside, Eriza and Walker looked at the sad Anri.

"Um... Anri-chan.." begun Eriza, but no words came out.

"It's alright, Eriza-san. I already knew." She smiled sadly, cringing in her mind at the mask she had to put. Mikado would better shower her with attention after this.

"But..." walker said looking at the door.

"Damn. What's happening?!" Asked confused and frustrated Kadota.

Outside, Shizuo smoked a cigarette looking angry. Mikado was leaning on the door. He spoke first.

"You know, Izaya-san actually told me about your time together. How he calls you by your name only in bed, how gentle you are, how weird he feels when you kiss him. So? What are you gonna do?"

"Ah?"

"A little advice. Izaya-san never keeps notice of his heats. That's my job. And his heat coincide with your next meeting. Tomorrow. I'm not going to tell him that. You will meet as you're supposed to meet. And if you mate him during your meeting, then i will retreat. If not, i will keep him."

"Oy. How dare you talk like that with him-"

"But, he's an omega, right? He is but a mate to us, alpha." He stopped when Shizuo glared at him. He approached him carefully and said in his alpha voice.

"Never talk like that about an omega, do you hear me?"

"...yes..." he said, still smiling, but inside he was panicating. He knew he was in danger, but he had to do this stage.

Shizuo turned and left. Mikado breathed thankfully.

He entered again, looking at the surprised faces and took his seat again beside Anri. The omega put her head on his shoulder, and Mikado took her in his arms, breathing her smell.

"Umm... Mikado-kun...can you please tell us what's going on?" Asked Eriza looking strange at them. One minute, Mikado declared affection toward Izaya, then the next he hugged with his crush.

"Hm? Ah, that. Don't worry. I wasn't serious about that."

"Huh?"

"Me and Anri will soon be mated, and the ideea to mate with my cousin isn't appealing at all. This is just a game. A game i made with the help of Anri, to make Izaya and Shizuo-san mate already."

He took out another recorder and this time gave it to Anri. He ignored the speechless looks.

"Sorry, Anri, i talked a bit bad about omegas. Let whatever you think it's important."

"Mmm... it's ok. It's for Izaya-san's good, after all."

"Wait wait wait! How does that work?! One minute Mikado actually declares war against Tokyo's strongest Alpha, then the next he says he's kin with that Alpha potential mate! Then that this is a game?! Agrh!! I can't think anymore!!!"

"Eriza-san. Calm down. Celty-san, Shinra-san, you knew about Mikado and Izaya-san being cousins, didn't you?" Asked Anri the two observers.

"Well... i met Mikado-kun once in middle school. He introduced himself as Orihara-kun's cousin. Celty knew from Orihara-kun. He wanted Mikado-kun protected or something."

"Then that makes the story shorter. Izaya and Shizuo love each other, but their afraid of mating because of their past. So they agreed to be lover in hiding, keeping their relationship closed outside the door. I knew everything because Izaya tells me in his weakest moments. All i told Shizuo-san about me and Izaya was right. Somewhat. I spend his heat with Izaya, but that to keep it under control. The one who he lust after is the man who just left."

"And? What does that concern you?" Asked Seiji, with Mika in his arms. She was glaring a little at Mikado, but she wasn't talking.

"If Izaya and Shizuo-san mate, maybe everyone can see how he actually is. Not just me, Anri, or Shizuo-san."

"How he is...meaning?" Asked Shinra. He had know Izaya since his school years, but he never questionated his behavior.

"Let me start with Celty-san. Celty-san, when your head made contact with you, you lost yourself and only with Shinra's help did you came back. Izaya feared that if you don't remember anything, then maybe you will hurt, or even kill, one of the only people he can be around in the open."

/What? But! I would never! Not to Shinra!/ her phone said.

"I know. But Izaya was still afraid. Next, Shinra-san. Given your doctor status, Izaya can easily approach you. But he doesn't. Do you know why?"

"Because he doesn't need my help?" Asked Shinra after a moment of thoughts.

"No. Because he will break. Really, Shinra-san. You could show some simphaty toward Izaya. His heart is made of glass. You always speak words that hurt him, so he made it his mission to avoid you. Kadota-san. Did you noticed how the yakuza or the other gangs let you alone?"

"Yeah. But wasn't because i am in Dollars?"

"Not really. Izaya keeps track of your enemies and eliminates them without you knowing."

"What...? Why would Izaya...?"

"Again, you're his friend. He feels the need to protect you. Seiji-kun and Mika-san. You two are left alone because Namie-san works for him, in excarge of protection. If not, you would have been made test subjects already. The others too. Izaya avoids you because if someone sees wou together, you will be in danger. All the girls he 'made to suicide' as you know, are living a quiet life, no longer seeking the easy path out. Because Izaya never wanted blood to be spilled unnecesary. But yet, no one really sees this."

The room was quiet. It was something that opened their eyes. As parting words, Mikado with Anri in hand said smiling.

"Ah, and, if you would be kind, could you call Tom-san and tell him that Shizuo-san would be absent from work for a week? I have faith in him that he can make Izaya open his eyes and no longer live in lies."

****************************************

On the way home, Shizuo couldn't even think straight. He felt betrayed, and at the same time pumped. With a resolve, he sweared that Izaya would be his omega.

In Shinjuku, Izaya was staying staring at the crowd under him. He was in the flat he buyed for him and Shizu-chan. His heat should hit soon. Tomorrow, at this hour, Shizu-chan will be his alpha. He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some will be confused after this chapter, but here, the omegas can give birth even if they are a male. They just have to feel ready. And the best way to make sure that there will be a baby it's to mate when the omega is in heat.  
> Prepare for some badly written smut.

The day started normally. Shizuo put his uniform on him, and took his cellphone and keys as he passed the door going outside. It was the day he was going to mark Izaya. He felt his blood pumping just by remembering the nights they spent together. With Izaya under him, whining for more friction, for more of him, and when he finally got what he wished for, he fell asleep murmuring his name.

This time would be no different. Just more intense, and maybe longer. He heard from his mother that when a male omega begins his heat, it usually last more than three days-the norm at women-at least five days. More than seven it would be dangerous. His steps grew larger with every step, and he was on verge of running. He wanted to be close to Izaya, his soon to be mate. In his mind, he was thinking of what to do, what to say when he sees him. He felt betrayed, but at the same time, not. It confused him, and he blamed Izaya.

Yes. It was his fault. His fault for making Mikado his helper, for making himself know to some other alpha. His fault for making this deal with him, to spend a night together, then, like a drug, taking over the mind and deciding over things that shouldn't happen. The next time was the same, then the next, and so on, that they grew bored of trying to untie this promise, so they just continued to meet. It really was Izaya's fault. That night, when it first happen, they met in some dark corner, under the rain-so clicheic, like some old movie. They were both soaked, and had a bad day. They tried to ignore each other, at least until they left the street and they weren't so close to each other. But when they had to go separate ways, they stopped, and stayed in rain for a good five minutes, just to let the other to go before him. But after neither moving, they looked at each other, and without any words, they went to Shizuo's apartment.

There, Shizuo offered the other one some clothes, that were way too big for him, but he accepted and went in the bathroom to change. When he went out, Shizuo almost felt his blood go south, before looking to another direction. Izaya settled between his legs, uncaring about the big problem the other one was under, and just stared at the TV. When Shizuo could look down without feeling hot, he asked him. "Why?" It wasn't said what why. Just why. "We both want this, right? Then, cut the waiting, and fuck me already." Shizuo wanted to beat him for what he said, but Izaya's face was too cute to be true. He was blushing. Like mad, and it was so freaking cute he jumped him right there and then. They didn't bother with protection, because the omega wasn't in heat, and the same omega sure as hell wasn't ready for kids.

They were both hot and sweaty, but when the morning came, they didn't regretted one moment of the last night.

And now, he was going to finally mate the one he wished for since he first saw him, but he would do it with consent. He would ask him if he wants him to, and if not, then he would leave for good. Yes. That's a good plan.

That plan was rejected once he arrived at the apartment. He opened the door, and was grateful that the flat was smell-proof and sound-proof. God, the smell was too delicious. He had to stop himself from drooling. He tried to get his shoe out, but his nerves were too high, so he just took them and threw them somewhere in the hallway.

He practically run to the bedroom, letting his smell reach Izaya, and he threw open the door.

He must have scared Izaya, because he jumped a little from his place in bed.

"Shizu-chan...?" he asked slightly, trying to shake his heat a little from his mind, but all he could think was Shizuo, and his big cock inside him. He knew this was the moment he wished and waited for all those years. Even after their first meeting, they were pining for each other like mad. Izaya couldn't quite remember how many times he came after imaginating himself under the big blond. To feel him pulse inside of him, to feel him come inside of him and the cuddle session after. When the deal had been made, he almost drowned in his tears of happiness.

"Shi-Shizuo! Ple-please....come here..." he wailed and tried to make himself more appealing and more sexy. He knew that Shizuo had a thing toward his body while having sex. He declared quite loudly to him once that his body was his to do what he wanted. And he let him every time.

Shizuo couldn't think. His blood was rising very quickly toward his head, and going down even further toward his groin. His breath was short, and he felt himself sweating. He ignored the way his mind told him that he was entering his rut and for both of them to be lost on pleasure at the same time could be fatal. He jumped on the bed and tore Izaya's fingers from his behind, pining the wirsts on the bed, ignoring the whine from the dark haired man. He wanted Izaya. And he wanted him badly.

"Yes... come, Shizuo... please, make me your mate!" Izaya begged in tears, showing his neck to his future- because they will soon be, no worries about that- to show him his desire to be his mate. Izaya never showed his neck. Not even to the most powerful alpha.

That made things harder for Shizuo to control himself.

He leaned down, sniffing Izaya's alluring smell, and becoming more high by seconds, he licked at the slick. God, was it supposed to taste like honey? Because he couldn't get enough of it.

But enough was enough, and after listening to Izaya's whinigs and pleas, he took his cock, rock hard, in one hand, and entered the omega in one thrust. The fact that he was bigger than normal because of his rut and the smell, was just another little matter to him. He felt himself growl at the man that tried to make him move, but he knew that once he started, Izaya wouldn't have any break.

"Shi-shizuo! Move! Alpha, please...ah... fill me up with your seed!" Izaya once again cried shamelessly.

That was the limit. He threw Izaya on his front, and thrusted in him like a mad dog. He couldn't slow down no matter how Izaya begged him, but he figured that that would be no problem for him.

He felt lightweigh. He only saw Izaya's neck. Pure white, unmarked and ready for him to take. As he moved with abandon, he leaned down to bite at Izaya's neck. 

Izaya wanted to cry. This was better than anything. Shizuo was hitting all the right places, and his sexy, breathy moans from behind his sensitive ear just made it better. He wanted to come. Oh, so badly. But only when he felt the pain from being bitten by Shizuo on that place, did he allow himself to come.

Shizuo's knot took some minutes to pass, but he passed that time with kissing the hell out of his mate. How good it felt to talk about Izaya as his mate. When he could move again, he did it inside of Izaya. He didn't feel the need to pull out or wait. They both wanted the same thing. Each other, right now.

His rut passed after one day. But Izaya's heat stayed six more. In one rare moment when he wasn't fucking the living shit out of his mate, either in the shower, either in the bedroom or in the livingroom or in the kitchen, and if they weren't sleeping, Shizuo asked Izaya if it was normal for his heat to be so strong.

"Yeah... because i didn't mated with anyone, and because I'm a male, my heat is longer than most. Of course, after this month, i guess it will revert to the usual three-four days."

Ignoring the loss he felt at not having him like this- wantoning, begging and making sluttly faces- he snuggled behind him deeper. He smiled when Izaya chuckled at his clingliness.

That night was the last night of Izaya's heat. They spent it not by having hard sex, but by doing it slowly, lovingly, and long. They looked into each others eyes as Izaya slowly took his lenght into him, saying loving words and talking about nothing. 

When the next morning came, they spoke of who wanted to mate who in their little circle.

"What? Mikado?" Asked Izaya as he stoped toying with the blond hair of the man that was holding him into his embrace.

"Yeah. But... Anri-chan?"

"...something strikes me as unusual."

"Agreed. But before we find out anything more about those devils, how about going back to bed?"

"Yeah." 

They spent the day away by sleeping next to each other. It was the best week for both of them, and they never regreted what they've done.


End file.
